


Confession

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: One-shot based on the prompt "everyone I love has either died or left me and I'll be damned if your name is added to that list."





	Confession

Felix felt as though his heart was about to burst as he walked hand-in-hand with Tamora down the hall toward his apartment. They were coming home from a particularly wonderful date, and every day Felix felt more sure that Tamora was the one for him. Of course, he hadn’t expressed these feelings to her yet–he knew better than anyone how difficult romantic relationships were for her, and he didn’t want to scare her off by coming on too strong. But deep down, he knew he was in love with her, and it was only a matter of time before he got the nerve to come out and say it.

This moment came much sooner than he anticipated.

They were seated on the couch, winding down after their night out. Tamora had just pulled away from a kiss that left Felix breathless. By the time he had recovered enough to open his eyes, she was chuckling, amused by his lovestruck expression. Oh, how he loved to hear her laugh.

His heart seemed to be moving ahead of his brain, propelling the words out of his mouth before he could even think to stop himself.

“I love you.”

The words came out on a sigh, the dreamy expression still adorning his face for a long moment before his brain finally caught up to him.

“What?” Tamora asked, already beginning to retreat within herself.

“Tammy, I…” he began a panicked apology, grasping her hand between his. He paused, looking at the woman before him, and his anxiety began to dissipate. Solemnly, he continued. “I love you.”

As he gazed upon Tamora, he knew he couldn’t apologize for his confession. He loved her, and there was no use trying to deny it. Although he hadn’t intended on sharing those feelings with her tonight, he also knew that he had never said anything more true.

“Felix…”

“I know it might be hard for you to hear that right now,” he said softly. “And I know you may not be ready to say it back to me, and I understand. I just… I really love you, Tamora, and I couldn’t hold it in any longer.”

“I can’t do this,” she said, so quietly that he barely heard her.

“What do you mean?” he asked, trying not to let his fear seep into his voice.

“I just can’t…”

“Tammy, what’re you talkin’ about?” he asked, his voice laced with concern as he gently squeezed her hand.

“You don’t understand,” she snapped, jerking her hand away from him. Felix tried his best not to let his hurt show as she turned her back toward him. “Everyone I’ve ever loved has either died or left me and I’ll be damned if your name is added to that list.”

After a moment of confusion, the true meaning behind her words dawned on him.

“Are you saying you… Love me?”

“I can’t,” she repeated, clearly pained by the topic of discussion. “I can’t be in love with you. I can’t go through that again.”

“Oh, Tammy,” he said soothingly. “I’m not going anywhere. I can’t promise that nothing bad will ever happen to me, but you can bet that as long as there’s a fight left in me, I will  _always_ find my way back to you.”

He gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder. When she didn’t brush him off, he gave her a reassuring squeeze. Beneath his palm, he felt the tension in her muscles begin to release. 

“Tammy, look at me,” he said softly, gently pulling her back around to face him. After a moment she finally looked up from the floor, a hint of fear still in her eyes. “Are we okay?”

Felix found himself pulled into a tight embrace in lieu of an answer. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, appreciating the comfort of each other’s arms.

“You were right, you know,” Tamora broke the silence.

“About what?” Felix asked, not moving out of the embrace.

“What you said before, about me saying that I love you,” she replied, so casually that at first Felix didn’t fully register what she had said.

“What?” he asked, pulling away from her so he could look into her eyes when she answered him.

Tamora looked softly at him, brushing her fingers through his bangs. She exhaled a shaky breath before responding.

“I love you, Felix.”

The smile that bloomed on Felix’s face was brighter than any she had ever seen, and she was certain that he had never kissed her as enthusiastically as he did in that moment. He was so full of love for her that he could explode, his devotion to her finally beginning to put Tamora at ease. She hoped one day she would be able to give her love as freely as he did, declaring his feelings with every breath as he kissed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, anything within his reach. 

Maybe she would never fully master how to love someone, but she was confident that if anyone could teach her, it was Felix.


End file.
